Article; Lynxes Of The Setting Sun
You were trembling, cold as could be, your eyes fluttered in the snowstorm but you could only see the flakes of snow the storm had brought. You were searching for prey, But had no luck. You felt your paw-pads go numb as you continued treading through the snow, And your eyes began shutting gently, your fur was no use in snow this cold. You saw flashes of darkness before your instincts ran wild, if you rest, you could be attacked, but if you ran into your cave, you would be sheltered, so that's what you did. Your claws slid against the icy rock as you continued running from the dark shadows, and you finally made it, into your den. The snow hadn't touched the back of the cave, were you had a rabbit leftover, you ate and felt better. You yawned and knew you needed rest in order to be able to have more energy, so you shut your eyes. You woke up to the blizzard, it was even worse, you couldn't see your paws in this mess. You felt like it was shaking your den, You twisted your ears and tried to hear the smallest footstep of a snowshoe hair, but only heard the sound of the blizzard. You hissed, And went out into the blurry snowstorm. You ran as far as you could, Your paws went numb within a number of minutes, your face went cold and you fell, you tried to move but you were nearly frozen. You hoped someone would find you. You shook your head, you were still alive! But you had no idea of where you were. You realized that your paw-pads weren't numb, Neither was your face. You peaked out of the cave you were in, The sun was blazing, but the snow still fell, it was much warmer, you liked it here. But where was here? You shook your head and saw multiple lynxes, some mothers and their kits, others were cats on guard, but you saw one. She had dark fur, She was one of the biggest lynxes around, her eyes flashed at you and signaled with a flick of her short, Bobbed tail, for you to follow her. She got up, You saw her muscled legs, strong and amazing, enough power to jump as high as the skies bounds. She led you into a den, It had the scent of growing mosses, Moist and fresh, A couple harmless fungi had grown on the outside. You twitched your ears and tilted your head, And she flicked her tail again, Telling you to sit down. You asked simply, " What had happened to me?.. " She gave you a long look with her orange eyes, And said only, " You were nearly frozen, It took multiple herbs from our Sunleaf in order to wake you, Along with that we had to let you rest into one of our dens, You woke up alone in the Sundefenders den. " You nodded and gave a questioned look, And she explained quickly, " A sundefender is a warrior, A sunleaf is a healer, you get it. " You treaded around the camp a bit longer, there was food, multiple lynxes, and yes, shelter. It was everything you wished for. You went to the leaders den, and told her that you wanted to stay here, For this to be your new camp. She nodded and said only, " Thank You " Mt. Shiveer Our territory is a snowy-cold mountain terrain, Near the camp, The sun always sets and rises closest to it, Making it one of the warmest spots, Therefor this allows fungi and mosses to grow, and because of our slick, thick pelts, it is quite warm there. Our hunting grounds contain multiple dangers, including falling rocks, rotten trees, badgers, foxes, and other things. Although there are many dangers, there is also prey, rivers of prey. And includes, Snowshoe hares, Mice, squirrels, and sometimes, deer. We also scavenge leftover prey from wolves and foxes. Our rivers are unfrozen unless Sun-bare, Where we have to use ice to satisfy our thirst. Our server is himalaya, Backup server is flint. These are colors that can be used as top fur, Depending on the lynxes species, these can vary. Please no using, as listed, Dark oranges, Pinks, Certain Purples, Dark Yellows, Certain greens, and blues. These are colors that can be used as underfur, And, as listed, please no using, Reds, Pinks, Certain purples, Certain blues, dark oranges, dark yellows, and peachy pinks. These are colors that can be used as eyes, Of course, as listed, please do not use colors as, Reds, Pinks, Purples, beige. Member Dress Code; Head; Fox hats, Fluffy fox head, nothing. Neck; Short spiked collar, Long Spiked Collar, Leaf necklace, Moon necklace, Nothing. Back; Spartan armor, Bow & arrows, Swords, Elf back armor, Bows,'' ''Nothing. { Reminder, These cannot be used in battle! }' Legs; Elf anklets, Leaf bracelets, Gloves, Nothing. Tail; Elf tail armor, Nothing. Nonmember Dress Code; Head; Fox hat, Fluffy fox hat. Neck; Moon necklace, Nothing Back; Nonmember sword, Bow & Arrows, Nothing. Legs; Freedom anklets, Nothing. Tail; Nothing. Member Avatars; Sunborn; Rabbits Suntrainer; Fox Sundefender; Lynx/Wolf Nonmember Avatars Sunborn; Rabbits Suntrainer; Tigers/Rabbits Sundefender; Wolf/Tiger Light Orientation We are a light orientated group, And having someone who has a thirst for blood in our group is strictly forbidden. No ' vocabulary ' ' '" Vocabulary " as most call it, or, " advanced " is strictly forbidden, because no one wants to hear, " THE MONUMENTAL, GARGANTUAN, BEHEMOTH, MASCULINE " Etc. Activity Activity is obvious, You must be active in our group, 5 days missing without explaination is a warning, along with cleaning the Sunelder's bedding. Ten days missing without explaination is exile. Be serious during roleplay Being serious is quite obvious, although when we are OOC you can be as strange as you'd like, But during roleplay can risk yourself in a warning, Results in minor punisment. Being Overpowered Being overpowered is a serious issue, I have seen multiple groups somehow killing off packs of other wolves/cats within a short span of time. NM And ND are also forbidden. Results in exile if not fixed, but results in mild/major punishment if fixed. Double-Grouping Another serious issue, Double grouping is a immediate exile. Respect Respecting everyone is important, No matter how young or elderly, You must be respectful of all ranks. Results in mild punishment if not followed Tresspassers Anyone who tresspasses must be reported to the sunshrines, Give them a warning not to return, And if you see them again, You are allowed to give them harsh wounds. Protecting Kits If you see kits/cubs/pups in danger, even if they are from a different pack, you must protect them. If kits are left, Results in Major punishment. Taking On Serious Danger Taking on serious danger, EX; A wolf, is forbidden. This is only for Lynxes who want to be " Fierce ". Results in Mild Punishment. Sunborn; Kit or kitten Suntrainer; Novice Sundefender; Warrior Sunelder; Retired warriors Sunleaf; Healer Sunmint; Novice Healer Suncrown; Deputy Sunshrine; Leaders Twolegged; People/Humans TwoleggedBorn; Children Caged; Animals in zoos Sunqueens; Mothers Sunshrine (1/2) Sunshrines are the most powerful rank, And are expected to gain respect from every cat in the clan. They have the power to demote and exile, this includes Sundefenders and suncrowns. Sunshrines word is law and must be followed, Sunshrines gain their power from the pride in the sun. Suncrowns '(0/2) Suncrowns are the second highest rank in the clan, They can make choices for the clan with the sunshrines approval. When one of the Sunshrines goes to the pride in the sun, They take control. '''Elite Sundefenders '(0/∞) Elite sundefenders are the most powerful sundefenders, They are older then most warriors, and even more experienced, They are usually applied as the suncrown after a suncrown goes to the pride in the sky. '''Sunleaves (0/2) Sunleaves are the healers and herb gatherers of the group, They heal injured cats and train sunmints before bringing them to the Sun stone to gain their sunleaf name. Sunmints '(0/2) Sunmints are sunleaves in training, They are trained for around 5 suns until they are taken to the sunstone. '''Sundefenders '(0/∞) Sundefenders are vital in order for the clan to continue, Sundefenders defend camp from tresspassers and rivals. '''Suntrainer (0/15) Suntrainers are the training warriors of the group. They are trained for around 5 suns until they are given their sundefender name. SunQueen (0/20) Sunqueens are the caretakers of the group, They care for kits until they are old enough to become a suntrainer. Sunborn (0/∞) Sunborn are the newborns of the clan, they must be protected, even if they come from a different clan/group. 10/20/16; '''LOTSS has been created! '''10/23/16; '''LOTSS is now recruiting and is active! '''10/26/16; '''LOTSS has allied with Willowclan ! '''10/29/16; '''Anthea is busy with real life events and holidays, Along with helping to code others pages, so she may not be active. '''12/5/16; Anthea is finally back from her long break, and will now be finishing the page! '''12/30/16; '''LOTSS has allied with Gaxlay Clan ! Category:Big Cats Category:Other Animals